


Complications and Trouble

by Rivulet027



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, College Student Stiles, Crossover, Established Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, F/F, Families of Choice, Friendship, Long Lost/Secret Relatives, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Minor Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Protective Dean Winchester, Protective Wynonna Earp, Unresolved Dean Winchester/Castiel, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-11 03:20:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15306321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Post S1 Wynonna Earp. Waverly goes searching for her heritage. She asks her friends Stiles and Sam for help.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Wynonna Earp, Teen Wolf, or Supernatural. None of these are my toy box and I'm merely playing.
> 
> A/N: This fic is my friend Leah's fault, hence it's a gift for her. I said there were two crossover fics I wanted to write after finishing S1 of Wynonna Earp and she told me to. Somehow they got combined into one fic. It's going to be six chapters long. I haven't seen S2 (Wynonna Earp) yet because I decided to reward myself with watching the season after I finished this. I haven't seen past S5 for Supernatural and have only seen up to part of S3 for Teen Wolf.

Waverly studies the two new contacts in her phone with trepidation. She leans back against the chair she’s sitting in as she looks across the table at Doc. He’s leaning back in one chair with his feet resting on the other as he frowns at the newspaper. She’s half tempted to tease him that he doesn’t understand what he’s reading, instead she goes back to looking at her phone.

“Could call to say thank you,” Doc attempts to help.

“I already sent them a message,” Waverly sighs as she brings her feet up onto the chair and hugs her knees. She frowns and drops her feet back down, that wasn’t comfortable at all.

Doc closes his newspaper and regards her silently a moment. Waverly resists the urge to squirm and smiles at him brightly instead. Doc nods. “Just grateful they had a way to get you back.”

“You mean exorcise her,” Wynonna yawns as she joins them. Waverly points to the fresh coffee, but Wynonna is already heading over to make herself a cup.

“That too,” Doc agrees.

Waverly sets her phone on the table.

“Toast?” Doc offers.

“Pancakes?” Wynonna bargains.

“Last time I made them you said they were too sweet,” Doc grumbles.

“For me,” Wynonna shrugs, “Waverly likes sweet.”

Waverly looks up to find her sister studying her over the coffee mug in her hands. Waverly frowns at the concern she sees on Wynonna’s eyes, then glances at Doc and sighs when she finds the same concern there. Waverly starts to reach for her phone again then frowns, before admitting, “I don’t know how to start.”

“At the beginning is usually the least confusing,” Doc recommends as he gets up and starts pulling out ingredients.

“We still have revenants to kill and Dolls to rescue,” Waverly stresses. “I don’t know if adding to that is a good idea.”

Wynonna slides her coffee cup onto the table. “I’ll agree that we’ve got a lot on our plate, but if it can’t wait then it can’t wait.”

“It’s something Bobo said to me,” Waverly exhales before she looks at her sister.

Wynonna nods, face serious and concerned.

Waverly presses her lips together, sighs, then asks, “What’s your first memory of Dad?”

“Strange question, but alright I’ll bite, what’s your first memory of him?” Wynonna counters as she picks her mug up again.

“We’re sitting at the table having breakfast and he’s asking me if I remember the most important rule.”

Doc pauses, bowl held against him and spoon in hand, he turns to regard the two of them.

Wynonna frowns. “What was the rule?”

“That I don’t leave Purgatory, ever,” Waverly tells her and then bites her lip.

“And you haven’t,” Wynonna realizes. “Did he say what the rule was for?”

“No, but the first time the barrier weakened I got processed by a demon.”

“What did Bobo say?” Doc growls, tone full of concern.

“He said I’m not an Earp,” Waverly manages. She hates the words leaving her mouth, hates that she’s even thinking it. She’s been an Earp her whole life and she’s not sure she wants to face what it’ll mean if she’s not.

“You’re my sister,” Wynonna tells her firmly, hand reaching out to squeeze hers. Waverly squeezes back, slightly surprised at the relief suddenly coursing through her.

“That’s why you want to contact your friends, you think they might help us figure out what Bobo meant,” Doc elaborates.

Waverly nods.

“Call them,” Wynonna decides. “Better to have more information than not enough.”

Waverly agrees, sighs, then picks up her phone. If anyone is going to be able to help her it’s going to be Sam and Stiles. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Stiles shifts through his duffle bag and then checks the time. He turns to take in Isaac stretched on his dorm room bed texting. Isaac lowers his phone and raises his eyebrows. Stiles runs a stressed hand through his hair and asks, “Would you help me go through my bag and make sure that I didn’t pack anything that says I’m from Beacon Hills?”

“You’re wearing my lacrosse hoodie,” Isaac points out. “The one you know I promised to give to my girlfriend.”

Stiles looks down, frowning at the hoodie for a moment, before he pulls it off and tosses it to Isaac. “You’re going to have to wash it, then wear it. You realize half the reason she wants it is to have it smell like you?”

“Do you really think I’m going to give my girlfriend a shirt that smells like you?”

Stiles stills, then laughs.

“You’re nervous,” Isaac shrugs before he relaxes back on the bed. “When are these Winchesters coming to pick you up?”

Stiles checks his phone again. “An hour.”

Isaac frowns. “I’m supposed to leave for therapy in an hour. I don’t want to cancel, but…”

Stiles shakes his head. “No. You go. I’ll be fine.”

“I don’t like you going alone.”

“Because it’s a rule?” Stiles attempts to tease. “We don’t have to follow every rule Scott and Derek decide on.”

Isaac’s concerned frown says they do. Stiles sinks down into the nearest chair.

“There’s a reason we’re roommates,” Isaac points out softly.

“Yeah,” Stiles agrees, before he sighs and scrubs his hand over his face. “I don’t know if I trust them.”

Isaac waits.

“They’re hunters,” Stiles continues.

“We’ve dealt with that before,” Isaac reminds mildly. 

“I can’t risk you,” Stiles pleads. “I can’t risk any of you.”

“But you can risk yourself?”

“I’m not a werewolf and Sam’s put me in touch with Bobby when I needed help on a spell.” Stiles shrugs.

Isaac sits up slowly, regarding Stiles with a frown as he reminds softly, “You said that you met him and Waverly on a supernatural message board and the first thing he told you to do when you asked about your best friend being a werewolf was to kill him. He told you to kill Scott.”

“Yes,” Stiles admits, then counters. “But Waverly sent me books that helped and she yelled at Sam for me. They’ve both helped me with research over the years. I’ve helped them and now Waverly has a mystery that might be urgent.”

“Might?”

“Is,” Stiles sighs. “She’s my friend. I’ve already taken my last final and I want to go help her.”

“Tell me you’ve at least told Derek?”

“I told Scott,” Stiles frowns. 

“You mean fasted talked Scott into agreeing?” Isaac calls.

“He’s my best friend, he knows how I operate,” Stiles defends.

Isaac frowns and raises his eyebrows again.

Stiles grumbles.

“I’m not trying to argue with you about this,” Isaac shrugs. “I just want you to be safe.”

“They’re not dealing with any emergencies right now,” Stiles rationalizes. “There aren’t any hunters here, and Derek will pick you up tomorrow.”

“I’m not worried about myself and I know you can look out for yourself, but you’re my friend so I’m allowed to worry about you,” Isaac reasons. 

Stiles opens his mouth, then clicks it closed. He groans, kicks off his shoes and crosses the room so he can drop down onto the bed next to Isaac as he reassures, “I’m going to be fine.”

“You can’t know that.”

“It’s not like I’m planning to rush head long into danger with just a baseball bat and my wits,” Stiles teases.

“Still not reassuring,” Isaac grumbles.

Stiles makes an annoyed whining sound, then pouts. “Are you going to make me call Derek?”

“Should I?” Isaac pushes.

Stiles groans, “He’d be up here faster than should be possible and insist on going with me, which would only end in disaster.”

“It probably would,” Isaac laughs. “You’re going to be cranky with Sam anyway…”

“I’m always cranky at Sam, he deserves it.”

Isaac smiles and shakes his head, “Add Derek trying to be protective and you might never make it to see Waverly.”

“Grouchiest mother hen ever,” Stiles agrees.

“No, that’s you,” Isaac teases.

“I’m not grouchy and Scott was always the mother hen,” Stiles contradicts. 

Isaac laughs shoving at him. “Maybe, let me go through your bag. Why do you keep stealing my hoodie anyway?”

“It’s warm and soft,” Stiles grins, before he admits. “And I sort of lost mine. Do you think Danny would let me talk him out of one of his extras?

Isaac shrugs. “He gave one to Malia.”

Stiles agrees as he gets up and moves to dump out his bag.

“Of course she’s kinda scary when she wants something,” Isaac puts in as he joins Stiles and starts helping him repack. “Do you really think you can’t have anything that says where we’re from? It’s not like you’re hiding who you are and I’m sure they could look you up?”

“You think I’m being overly cautious?” Stiles raises his eyebrows.

“I think if they were going to go after us they already would’ve,” Isaac points out.

Stiles frowns at his belongings and agrees. “I’m overthinking this.”

“Lacrosse hoodie?” Isaac offers.

“I can’t take yours,” Stiles frowns.

Isaac smiles.

Stiles regards him for a moment, then his eyes narrow. “You know where my hoodie is.”

“I only got it back yesterday.”

“What did they do to it?” Stiles asks cautiously.

Isaac rolls his eyes, gets a package out from under his bed and tosses it to Stiles.

“Were you just planning on keeping it?”

“You weren’t going to take anything that said Beacon Hills on it,” Isaac reminds.

Stiles gives him a skeptical look, but pulls his hoodie out of the package and holds it out to examine it as he repeats slowly. “What did they do to it?”

Isaac drops back down onto his bed and pulls out his phone.

“Seriously,” Stiles pushes, wrinkling his nose. “You guys werewolf mojoed this, didn’t you?”

Isaac presses his lips together.

“If it even smells like Jackson’s cologne…” Stiles grumbles.

Isaac sets his phone on his chest and tilts his head so he can look at Stiles. “What does it smell like?”

“You mean to a human nose?”

Isaac nods, the hint of a smile on his face.

Stiles takes a cautious sniff of his hoodie, then another one. He shrugs. “It doesn’t smell freshly washed, but it doesn’t smell dirty either.”

“Good.”

“Why? What does it smell like to a werewolf?”

“Like our entire pack took turns with it,” Isaac tells him.

Stiles regards the hoodie again. “I don’t know if that’s the creepiest or sweetest thing all of you have ever done for me.”

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Dean pulls up the curb as he watches Sam exit the dorm with a semi-gangly college student. He glances in his review mirror, doubles checks the Impala is in park, then turns to look at Cas. “Could already be there.”

“How would we explain that?” Cas challenges.

“You’re going to be so bored.”

Cas blinks at him slowly.

“All I’m saying,” Dean teases, “is that you hate to do things the slow way.”

Cas tilts his head.

“Yeah, yeah, because it’s slow,” Dean sympathizes.

Cas nods.

“I gave you an out so no complaining,” Dean tells him, then frowns when he realizes Cas is leaning down to look out the window and not paying attention to him anymore. Cas opens his door and steps out, looking over the hood of the Impala at the guy Sam is walking with. The guy stops and stares at Cas. Sam stops, looking slowly from one to the other. Dean steps out to regard Cas.

Cas tilts his head with a minute frown.

“Stiles?” Sam asks.

Stiles shakes his head, the points at Cas as he demands, “What are you?”

Dean reaches out to squeeze Cas’ shoulder, part reassurance and part to get his attention. Cas glances at him. Dean raises his eyebrows.

“Do I tell him?” Cas asks, voice low. Dean glances at Stiles, then Cas.

“He’s powerful, what about you?” Dean answers both of them as he turns to face Stiles over the Impala.

Stiles shrug is dismissive. “I’m all sarcasm and research.”

Dean snorts. “Same way Sammy is all research?”

“He’s helped me with some,” Stiles concedes. “I’ve helped him with some.”

“Is that not why we are gathering to help your friend?” Cas attempts to interject.

“Waverly is the best at research,” Stiles agrees as he moves over to the car and gets into the back.

“She is,” Sam nods as he gets in passenger’s seat.

Cas gets back into the car. Stiles offers him a small smile. Cas blinks. Dean slides into the driver’s seat and shuts his door. Stiles leans forwards between the two front seats. “Dude is not human and he’s powerful.”

“Really?” Dean stalls. “Is that what you think?”

Stiles raises his eyebrows in an unimpressed look. “Sam told me to kill my best friend…”

“When are you going to let that go?” Sam complains.

Stiles points at Cas then Sam. “Is your defense here that you’ve grown as a person?”

“I am here for Dean, not Sam,” Cas interjects.

Stiles leans back slightly to look Dean over. “I hope he means that in a good way.”

Dean turns to take Stiles in and frowns. Why is he getting the feeling that Stiles is not talking about hunting? “He’s a friend.”

Stiles makes an unconvinced noise. Sam pinches the bridge of his nose as he speaks up, “I apologized. I really think it’s time we moved past…”

“You didn’t,” Stiles interrupts.

“I…I didn’t?”

“You and Waverly started comparing notes and she sent me books, but you never apologized,” Stiles informs Sam.

“Sorry?” Sam offers.

Sitles makes a considering noise and Dean laughs.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam turns in his seat when both Stiles and Cas fall silent at the same moment. Stiles is leaning into Cas’ space so that he can look around Sam out the window. Sam turns to follow Stiles’ view. He doesn’t see anything but the empty road and the wilderness surrounding it. 

“Dean,” Cas commands. “Pull over.”

Dean pulls over the side of the road as he asks, “Why’d you stop chatting?”

“Chatting?” Cas repeats back.

“Yeah,” Dean teases. “I can’t tell if Stiles is keeping you occupied or if you’re keeping him occupied.”

“Don’t be jealous,” Stiles says absently, giving Sam a light push on the shoulder so he’ll move and stop blocking the window.

“There’s a barrier surrounding the town,” Cas tells them.

“We knew this,” Sam reminds.

“Yes,” Cas agrees. 

“Why do I get the feeling you can see this more clearly than I can?” Stiles frowns before he scrambles from the car.

“I’m concerned that Sam will have difficulties,” Cas continues when it becomes clear Stiles doesn’t expect an answer and is slowly approaching the barrier.

“Me?”

“Due to the manner in which you made yourself unclean,” Cas explains.

Sam frowns, glances towards where Stiles is standing several feet from the car, then turns back to Cas and starts to protest, “That was…”

Dean slaps Sam’s shoulder then turns in his seat to look at Cas. “How do we know it’s safe?”

Cas steps out of the Impala, then leans back in to look at Sam. “I’ll show you where the barrier is, go past. If you’re hurt I’ll heal you.”

He shut the door before Dean and Sam can protest. They watch as Cas joins Stiles.

“He really doesn’t…” Sam frowns.

Dean glares at Sam, “Don’t be a whiny little bitch.”

Dean pushes out of the Impala and stalks over to Cas and Stiles. Sam steps out, intent on reminding Dean he’s shorter. 

“You sure he’ll be okay?” Dean demands.

Sam swallows his protests. Cas tilts his head, gaze intent. Dean shifts closer to Cas. Stiles frowns at the two of them.

“I’ll take care of your brother,” Cas reassures.

They all turn to look at him. Sam shuts his door and takes a deep breath, hoping this won’t hurt. He walks towards them trying to quell his nerves and guilt. When he passes through the barrier it fizzes through him leaving a vague itch under his skin. 

“Well?” Dean pushes.

“You couldn’t tell?” Sam asks.

“Anyone want to provide an explanation?” Stiles jumps in.

“No,” Dean scowls, before he’s stepping close. Sam stills as his brother checks him over. He wants to protest, wants to say he doesn’t need Dean’s overprotective routine, but in this moment it’s a balm for his suddenly frayed nerves.

“I’m fine,” Sam reassures.

“Really, an explanation would be appreciated,” Stiles pushes.

“I’m not a demon,” Sam reassures.

The annoyance on Stiles face says that wasn’t one of his worries. He waves his hand at Cas, then crosses his arms and raises his eyebrows. Dean shakes his head, tugs on Cas’ coat, and the two head back to the Impala.

“Cas is Cas,” Sam shrugs. “I had some encounters with demons that made them worry about this.”

“That tells me nothing,” Stiles grumbles. “I can’t fix anything if I don’t know what the problem is.”

“There isn’t anything for you to fix,” Sam tries, still ignoring the itch that is just there, a steady thrum. He’s fine. He has to be fine, he’s not the one who needs help right now.

“I can’t research what I don’t know,” Stiles rewords.

“Waverly is the one that needs help right now,” Sam reminds.

Stiles studies him briefly before giving him a huff of frustration and heading towards the car.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Wynonna leans close to Doc as Waverly’s friends arrive. She’s not sure how she feels about strangers digging into her family’s past, but Waverly has known Sam and Stiles for years, she trusts them, and Wynonna trusts her sister. Her eyes shift over all of them accessing, wondering not for the first time just how worthy of her sister’s trust they are.

Doc’s voice is a low rumble, meant only for her ears. “They already helped us get her back.”

Wynonna nods tightly, she doesn’t want to dwell on the terror of having her sister possessed by a demon. That Waverly had already anticipated that problem as a possibility and set up contingencies makes Wynonna wonder just what else Sam and Stiles have researched with her sister over the years.

“Maybe once this is settled they would find themselves willing to help us with our Dolls problem,” Doc continues.

That they don’t have any idea where Dolls is being kept stings too. Wynonna pushes down the worry for him as she tempers, “If we decide we can trust them.”

Wynonna wants to get to know them better before she lets them into her confidence.

Still, she leans into Doc and teases, “The shorter one, think Waverly might be right when she described him like you.”

“Pot, kettle,” Doc smirks.

Wynonna raises her eyebrows in concession, giving into a smile, before she turns to take in Dean again. Her sister really did describe them well, she knows immediately who they are. Dean, judging by the way he moves, then accesses her, eyes traveling up her slowly while giving her a flirty smile could easily be her, if she was a guy. The thought causes some of the tension in her shoulder to ease. 

Dean turns to regard the man, who has to be Castiel, standing on the other side of the car from where Sam, Stiles, Waverly, and Nicole are chatting. He takes a step towards Castiel, who Waverly doesn’t know well, then stops when Castiel looks at him with a head tilt. Dean nods before coming towards her and Doc.

“Best leave you to it,” Doc murmurs before rests a reassuring hand on her lower back. In a louder tone he states, “Think I’ll go introduce myself to the other fish out of water.”

Doc steps off the porch, turns to give her a smirk, then turns back around so he can pass Dean as he heads towards Castiel. Dean turns to watch Doc briefly before he’s giving her another flirty smile and introducing himself. Okay, like her if she was bisexual and a guy. She thinks. Wynonna crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows.

Dean raises his eyebrows. “Who’s your friend?”

“Who’s yours?”

Dean looks momentarily confused before he asks, “Who? Cas?”

“Yes.”

Dean shrugs. “A man needs friends.”

“Is he a good one?”

Dean either ignores what she’s implying or doesn’t catch it. “About as good as they come. Sam knows Waverly and she’s talked about you, but your friend…”

“Doc is a good friend too.” Wynonna smirks wondering briefly if Doc would enjoy what she just implied as she watches the question and teasing brew on Dean’s face. “It’s a family tradition, always have to have a friend we nickname that.”

“Do they always have to look like they’ve stepped out of a history book with their cosplay?”

“Yours is in a suit and trench-coat.”

“Point taken.”

Wynonna smiles. Dean smiles back. This could be fun. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Cas watches over the hood of the Impala as Sam and Stiles meet Waverly for the first time. There’s hugging and rapid pace chatting before she’s introducing them to her girlfriend, Nicole. Briefly he’s comforted that the Impala is between them and he isn’t being pulled into their circle. Dean shifts closer, obviously aware that he’s uncomfortable, but Cas tilts his head in an attempt to indicate that he’s not about to be done in by overenthusiastic greetings. Dean regards him briefly, eyes sweeping over him, accessing, before he nods and heads towards the porch, just as the man standing their steps down and turns to comment to the women, then heads towards Cas.

Dean’s eyes travel up and down appraisingly as the man passes, before he turns back to greet the woman on the porch. The man smiles as he greets Cas and holds out his hand. He’s old. Cas is still older, but after Cas he’s the oldest one of the group, except they both look young. Cas isn’t sensing that he’ll be a danger, but he takes the man’s hand regardless.

John’s immortal, that much Cas can tell, but how this came to be Cas isn’t sure. There’s something else. Protection? One of his brother’s has healed this man a long time ago and there’s protection there. Gabriel. Cas breath catches. Gabriel had healed this man when he was near death, and there is protection there, but that isn’t the cause of John’s immortality, which has a darker more sinister taste. John paid a great price so that he wouldn’t die. For a moment it’s slightly overwhelming, then John’s other hand comes up and encloses Cas. He blinks and looks down to where he’s still shaking John’s hand, where John’s other hand is now covering the back of his. John leans in to catch his eyes, says something about how beautiful his eyes are under his breathe, then smiles reassuringly. Cas blinks long and slow as he realizes he’s held onto this man more than is socially appropriate. 

“My apologize John,” Cas soothes as he attempts to take his hand back.

He gets another disarming smile for his trouble as John squeezes his hand, “Was hoping you’d see fit to share your name with me.”

“I am Castiel.”

Dean is striding purposely towards them, “Cas! You alright?”

“Dean prefers to call me Cas,” Cas finds himself say. “You may as well.”

John grins as he slowly releases Cas’ hand. “Now normally I’d say I prefer Doc, but I like the way you say my name.”

Cas nods, suspicions about who it is he’s talking to confirmed. “If you prefer Doc then that’s what I’ll call you.”

Doc grins. Cas quicks his lips upwards in response then turns to reassures Dean that he's alright. He glances at Doc and decides it would be inappropriate to reveal what he’s learned to Dean while Sam, Stiles, Waverly, and Nicole are moving around the Impala to greet them. Waverly holds out her hand, grinning.

Cas knows that grin. He shifts back so that his shoulder’s brushes against Dean’s. Sam’s brow crinkles as he looks at Cas.

“Didn’t think you’d want a hug,” Waverly says.

Dean glances at him, then takes Waverly’s hand introducing both of them as her sister joins them. Waverly turns curious eyes towards him and Cas isn’t sure what to say. He wants to reach out and touch Dean. He knows her smile, but only because he knows every molecule of Dean’s being. He’s rebuilt that smile and it’s disconcerting now to see it on another face, especially since they are here to find clues to Waverly’s heritage. What would another Winchester mean? After what happened to Adam Cas isn’t sure he’s ready to find out.


	3. Chapter 3

Wynonna walks into the kitchen happy that her sister is able to spend time with her girlfriend and friends, while also feeling unsettled that she doesn’t know what they’ll find about Waverly’s parentage. They might have defeated Bobo, but they’ve lost Dolls, and she’s not prepared for her sister to be in danger. At least with a group this big everyone had decided on pizza easily enough and picking it up allows them the excuse of settling everyone in for the night, they can put off starting their search till the morning.

Wynonna pauses as she takes Dean, Cas, and Doc in, more specifically at the way Doc is sitting across from Cas with cards passed out between them. Doc is clearly explaining poker to Cas.

Dean turns towards her. “Sam and Stiles getting along?”

“Waverly’s got them and Nicole’s a cop,” Wynonna reassures, before she glares at Doc. “No.”

Doc looks up at her laughter and mischief in his eyes.

“No poker,” Wynonna reiterates.

“Heard there’s this newfangled version called strip poker,” Doc teases.

“So we can wind up naked while you gloat?” Wynonna shakes her head.

“Well,” Doc drawls with a smirk. “I wouldn’t be complaining.”

Dean raises an eyebrow at her with a slight smirk. “I wouldn’t complain either.”

Wynonna laughs, before getting a bottle of whiskey and settings it on the table. She plunks four glasses next to the bottle before she settles across from Dean. “Heard we have the same coping skills.”

Dean opens the bottle and starts to dole out it out between the glasses. “Never heard my vices call that.”

“Didn’t say they were healthy,” Wynonna points out.

Dean agrees, then asks, “So what do you think we’re going to find?”

Doc rounds the table, grabs his glass and pushes Cas’ towards him. He drops into the chair next to Wynonna and across from Cas before he starts passing out the rest of the cards in the deck.

“What do you think you’re doing?” she stalls, before taking a sip from her glass.

“Gonna teach him that game Waverly likes,” Doc shrugs.

“It amuses her she got to teach you a card game,” Wynonna agrees. “War is fine.”

Dean doesn’t comment as Cas begins to ask questions as he takes his cards, but he’s watching her and his gaze is less flirty than before.

“She’s my sister,” Wynonna tells Dean. “I remember mom being pregnant with her and Bobo told her she isn’t an Earp, so if he was telling the truth than she’s got a different dad. We just need to figure it out. First place to start would be sorting through the paperwork that might have our birth certificates.”

“Bobo?” Dean asks, laughter in his question.

Wynonna smiles at the absurdity of it. “He had a fur coat too.”

Dean shakes his head slightly, grinning. They both take a sip of their drinks as they watch Cas and Doc play. Dean peeks a few glances at her, questions still on his face.

“Ask,” she tells him.

Dean glances at Doc, who just makes a motion with his hand for Dean to talk without looking away from his game with Cas. 

“The thing I don’t get,” Dean starts slowly. “If you didn’t come into your powers, abilities, until you were twenty-seven, how come the Revenants didn’t just kill you before that?”

Wynonna takes a slow long drink of her whiskey, then wets her lips. “They tried.”

Doc stills, turning slightly to look at her, brow knitting together.

Wynonna sighs as she realizes Doc’s expecting her to elaborate. “Worst of it was on a psych unit. Revenant killed some of the staff and the patients. Big burly pyro stuffed me and a pregnant nurse into the laundry room, then loudly got everyone else out. Revenant followed them, probably thought I was with them. After that I kept moving. Never felt safe if I hung around in one place too long. I figured out what worked for me to stay out of the hospital too.”

Wynonna stares down at her whiskey, not wanting to see pity or sympathy in their eyes.

“Get drunk a lot?” Dean teases and even though it’s obvious he’s trying to break the tension Wynonna is grateful.

“Like I said,” Wynonna smiles wistfully. “Don’t always have healthy coping skills.”

*****~~~~~*****~~~~~******

Stiles peers over the back of the couch so he can take in Dean, Wynonna, Cas, and Doc drinking and playing cards in the kitchen. He’s not going to comment on Doc’s name, he’s not. “Anyone else feel like they got regulated to the kid’s table?”

Sam rubs his arms as he takes his eyes away from the TV to glance at his brother. He drops his arms and shrugs. “We got the TV.”

“And the last of the pizza,” Nicole adds as she takes another slice before leaning back against Waverly in the large cushy chair their sharing.

Waverly wraps an arm around Nicole, then sighs as she rests her chin on her girlfriend’s shoulder. “I need answers, but it’s not something I want to face tonight. Tonight I just want to relax with my friends.”

Nicole reaches up to squeeze Waverly’s hand. “You’re still you, whatever else we find, you’re still you.”

“I know,” Waverly agrees quietly. “I’m trying to hold onto that, but I can’t shake the feeling that all we’re going to find is complications and trouble.”

“We’ll figure that out too,” Sam promises as he rubs the back of his head. “If it comes to that.”

Stiles agrees, “Between the three of us no stone will be left unturned.”

Stiles smiles at the good natured teasing that follows his declaration, but the next day he’s still trying to hold onto that thought. He wraps a comforting arm around Waverly as they survey the stack of boxes the stacks of boxes in the attic. “I get that you want Nicole here, but the sooner we get started the sooner we’ll find something.”

“We’d have been too tired last night,” Waverly agrees. “She had to work today.”

“Letting us get sleep and breakfast was the best part of this plan,” Stiles agrees.

“I was stalling. Wynonna and I both were,” she admits. “What if I don’t like what we find? I kinda always assumed that if something happened to Wynonna I could pick up Peacemaker and if I’m not an Earp…”

“You are,” Wynonna interrupts as she joins them. “You’re my sister.”

“Family isn’t always blood,” Sam offers from the bottom of the stairs to the attic.

“Dude, you sound like Bobby,” Dean teases from behind Sam.

“Bobby’s usually right about things,” Sam points out.

Dean agrees. Stiles shakes his head with a fond smile.

“I don’t think it works like that,” Waverly sighs. “I know what you’re saying. Wynonna, you’ll always be my sister, but…”

“Can we not get into a scenario where I wind up dead?” Wynonna cuts in.

“I don’t want to think about it either,” Waverly tells her.

Wynonna sighs. “If I go, there’s no other heir.”

“And there’s nothing stopping the Revenants,” Doc concludes as he takes a step onto the staircase.

“So we help,” Dean offers.

“I’m on summer break,” Stiles agrees, wondering what Derek and Scott are going to say about him staying away all summer. More importantly, what is his dad going to say? He glances down the stairs, then takes in the boxes again. Dean grumbles something to Cas. 

“Stiles will take care of telling us where to look,” Cas answers.

Stiles nods, grateful that someone believes enough in the magic he’s still learning how to wield. He asks Waverly if he can take her hand, it’ll help him concentrate on her, on the question she’s trying to an answer to. Her fingers thread through his, then she gives his hand a grateful squeeze. He gives her one back, thankful that she believes in him and hoping he can live up to it. He closes his eyes, reaching out with his mind for the information they need. He might not be able to find exactly what they need, but he should be able to find the general vicinity that it’s in, which should narrow their search considerably. He turns slightly, points and opens his eyes. “There, well somewhere in that stack of boxes.”

He’s better at finding people than information. He hopes he got this right. He smiles down gratefully when Waverly gives his hand another squeeze. Doc starts up the stairs to help them form a chain that can pass the boxes down to Willa’s old bedroom. 

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

Sam leans back in his chair after he sets the box that he’s gone through into the stack they’re starting by the door. Stiles had narrowed down the area they needed to look in, but there are still many boxes to go through. He glances over to where Dean is complaining to Cas that he needs to help. Cas blinks slowly, then stares at Dean darkly, clearly willing Dean to understand whatever point he’s been trying to make.

Sam glances at the stack of boxes they haven’t gone through yet. Wynonna grabs the box he just went through and starts to haul it out of the room. 

“Doc?” Sam asks.

Wynonna pauses, “Taking a moment for some fresh air, then putting some drinks together for us.”

“We already have tea and lemonade in the fridge,” Waverly reassures from her spot on the floor where she’s halfway through a box. “He just has to pour.”

Wynonna nods, gives them a brief smile, then steps out of the room.

“We’re trying to find out who she is so that we know how to protect her,” Dean explains in an exasperated tone.

“She was brought here for her protection, to remain hidden. Revealing her may remove parts of that protection,” Cas says slowly, as if picking over each word carefully.

Dean frowns, taking Cas in slowly. Cas looks down, not holding his gaze, shifts his shoulders, then stands and steps away.

Waverly pauses, setting a hand in between forms as she looks up and protests, “I already don’t leave.” 

Dean glances at Waverly and then back to Cas. “You already know.”

“It will make you angry,” Cas tells him.

“It’ll make me angry not to know,” Waverly counters.

Dean pushes back the box he was working through, then stands, moving so that he’s facing Cas. “We’re just going to figure it out. Would you like me angry now or angry later without you having helped?”

“No,” Cas tempers. “You’ll be angry that she’s not as safe now that you know.”

Dean’s eyes narrow.

“That doesn’t make sense,” Sam protests.

Stiles stills, looks between Dean and Cas for a brief moment and then leans back in his chair glaring at the box he’d been sorting through. Wynonna pauses in the doorway and frowns at all of them. “I was gone for maybe five seconds, who did what?”

They all look towards Dean and Cas. The two stare at each other silently, intently. Wynonna says their names in an attempt to get their attention. Dean’s eyes widen slightly then he shakes his head when Cas says his name in a pleading tone.

“Tell me I’m wrong,” Dean demands.

Their eyes meet again. Sam tries to ignore the sinking feeling in his stomach. What could have Cas spooked?

“Just tell me I’m wrong,” Dean pleads. When Cas’ gaze doesn’t wavier Dean swears then looks away. Waverly looks at Sam for an explanation, Sam shrugs, he doesn’t understand Cas the way Dean does. Waverly turns towards Dean.

“One of you better start talking now,” Wynonna demands as she stalks into the room. “What did you find?”

“They didn’t find anything,” Waverly complains. 

“Cas?” Sam starts.

Dean turns to glare at Sam, then sticks a finger out at Cas. “You keep your trap shut.”

Wynonna swears. Dean stops glaring at Cas to look at her, he swears, and stomps out of the room.

“Cas,” Sam starts again, standing this time.

Cas disappears. Wynonna has her gun out instantly, pointing towards where Cas was. Waverly also pulls out a gun and points it in the same direction.

“What the…” Stiles starts.

“Fuck,” Wynonna finishes before she turns to glare at Sam.

“We probably should’ve mentioned he’s an Angel,” Sam explains sheepishly.

“This is going to require further explanation,” Stiles says slowly. “Also that explains a lot.”

“I have so many questions,” Waverly agrees.

“Good guy or bad guy?” Wynonna attempts to clarify.

“Good guy,” Sam attempts to reassure. “He pulled Dean out of Hell.”

“One of the weird Christian versions of Hell?” Stiles asks skeptically.

“A hell dimension or an actual literal hell?” Waverly continues. “How did he get there?”

“I don’t want to know,” Wynonna decides as she takes off after Dean.

Sam sits down heavily and runs a hand down his face before turning towards Stiles and Waverly. He ignores the way his skin is prickling, an itch he can’t reach, just under the skin. He doesn’t know what just happened, but Cas or Dean will eventually have to tell him, and in the meantime he can answer his friends questions.


	4. Chapter 4

Wynonna finds Dean sitting in his car with his head resting on the steering wheel. Doc leans back in the passenger seat with the door open. Doc shrugs at her, clearly unsure of the circumstances, but trying to be helpful.

“Bar?” she offers.

“Probably not a good idea right now,” Dean tells her without lifting his head. Then he groans, “Is there anything opened this early?”

Doc nods, “She’s got family.”

“It’s my aunt’s, there was a mess with Bobo buying it for a while, but thankfully it went back to her,” Wynonna tries, hoping if she’s giving unnecessary information Dean will be more likely to talk. He just glances at her, then looks back at his steering wheel frowning.

Doc indicates the time and states, “Could stop to eat early.”

Dean scrubs a hand down his face and groans, “I probably need it. He’s wrong, Cas has got to be wrong.”

Doc pokes Dean in the shoulder, then grins when he has Dean’s attention. “Tell us about it over drinks?”

“Yeah,” Dean gives in with a weary sigh. “Let’s do that.”

Dean doesn’t really talk to either of them unless it’s to get directions or order food. They settle into a booth, the bar only starting to fill with an afternoon crowd. Wynonna takes the inside of the seat, getting Dean to sit next to her so she can encourage him to go flirt and stop thinking about the revelation that’s got him twisted up. She wants to know, especially since her sister is affected by that knowledge. Still, she can recognize that now isn’t the best time to ask, if she does Dean is just going to calm up and shut down, he’d keep the knowledge to himself and they’d argue instead. Wynnona doesn’t have that time to waste. Once they’re mostly done eating she turns in her seat so she can watch Dean, see how he reacts, as she tries to think of a way to get the conversation they need to have started. He glances at her then concentrates on his burger. She tilts her head and frowns, he’s not flirting with her.

“So,” she starts. “Sam said Cas is an angel?”

Doc pauses with his drink halfway to his mouth. He sets his glass down and gives her a look that asks if she’s sure of what she’s claiming. She smirks. Doc shakes his head before taking a long pull on his drink. Dean just stills, then slowly glances at her out of the corner of his eyes. Wynonna feels her heart sink and worry bubble up. She wants what she’s starting to suspect, but Sam had also mentioned hell and she doesn’t want to think of Dean being tortured, she doesn’t want to bring up those memories for Dean if they’re true.

She raises her eyebrows.

“Not my thing to tell,” Dean manages.

“And here I thought I was the weirdest thing here,” Doc grumbles. 

Dean frowns at Doc, then gives her a questioning look.

“Not my thing to tell,” she reiterates.

Dean turns towards Doc.

Doc just tilts his head and frowns. “What?”

Dean groans and takes another drink of his beer. He glances at Wynonna. “You wouldn’t keep him around if you thought he’d hurt her so maybe I don’t want to know.”

“John Henry…” Doc starts.

“That’s not a costume,” Dean cuts in, eyes wide as he takes in Doc.

“Not a cosplay,” Wynonna confirms.

“You should be dead,” Dean frowns, setting his beer down.

“Made a deal with a witch, didn’t work out the way I thought it would,” Doc continues.

“Deals tend to do that,” Dean says, words heavy with experience.

Wynonna frowns at him, wanting to ask for details, wanting to know if that’s how he met Cas. Doc gives her a worried look, then glances at Dean. She nods, she knows they need answers. Before either of them can broach the subject Cas slides into the seat next to Doc. He starts to apologize.

“I know Cas,” Dean sighs, cutting him off. “I know you’re trying to help. I know, but you get to explain. I’ll get you a drink. You want a burger?”

“Yes, thank you,” Cas answers.

Wynonna watches Dean head to the bar, gait slow and stomping. She turns back to take in Doc resting his chin on his hand as he regards Cas. He waits until Cas shifts to meet his eyes before he asks, “So what can you actually do?”

Wynonna listens to the conversation with half an ear as she watches a girl at the bar flirt with Dean. He flirts back casually, easily, and has the young woman’s phone number before he heads back with a tumbler of whiskey. He sets it in front of Cas. Dean glances at her, rubbing at the back of his head.

Wynonna indicates the seat next to her. She waits until Dean sits before she points out, “You stopped flirting with me.”

“What?” Dean grumbles.

“You think you’re related to Waverly,” Wynonna calls. “I kinda always wanted a brother.”

Dean laughs helplessly, mirthlessly, “It’s what Cas thinks. He’s not usually wrong.”

“I’m not wrong Dean,” Cas puts in.

“That doesn’t mean you know the details,” Dean glares.

“I don’t, not yet,” Cas agrees. “But I’m not wrong.”

Dean pushes the whiskey towards Cas. “I know. I just don’t want this to end like Aaron.”

“There better be details with that statement,” Wynonna warns.

“Last brother I didn’t know about died, couldn’t save him,” Dean tells her, hand scrubbing quickly over his face before he turns to look at her. “Mom died. Dad died. Hell, demon took out Sam’s girlfriend when he tried to have a normal life.”

“Bobby?” Doc asks.

“What?” Dean frowns.

“How’s this Bobby Sam mentioned earlier,” Doc clarifies.

“He’s not exactly blood related,” Dean grumbles.

“But he’s family and he’s alive,” Wynonna points out, holding onto the hope Doc is pushing their way.

Dean shifts to stare at Cas. “Might not even be true.”

“You trust it enough that you stopped flirting with me,” Wynonna reminds.

Dean groans, “Fuck.”

Wynonna agrees.

~~~~~*****~~~~~*****~~~~~

After making sure Dean is going to get Wynonna settled into the back seat, Doc takes Cas by the hand and leads him into a nearby alleyway. He leans against the brick of the building as he flirts, voice smooth and slow, “You’re damn pretty, it’s the eyes, could easily woo with eyes like that.”

Cas looks down to where Doc’s hands are sliding up his coat. 

“You ever even kissed anyone?” Doc asks.

“Yes,” Cas frowns, tilting his head. He tilts his head as if he’s momentary distracted by the intensity of Doc’s face as firm hands pull him closer.

Doc’s laugh is pleasant and affectionate. “I’d be better.”

“You’re drunk.” Cas points out.

“I’ve made worst decisions sober and I’d really enjoy you enjoying a kiss right now.”

Cas blinks slowly, eyes searching Doc’s face.

“You can tell me no, I won’t take offense,” Doc grins as he stops holding Cas’ gaze and looks at his lips instead.

Cas leans in, closing the distance between them. Doc hums a happy noise against Cas’ lips as one hand slides into Cas’ hair and the other settles on his hip, pulling Cas just that bit closer. Cas makes a considering noise as their lips move in tandem and their bodies press against each other. He grips Doc’s bicep, his other hand pressing into the wall of the building next to Doc’s head. Cas lets his eyes close, lets himself enjoy the warmth of person holding him close, focusing on him. Doc squeezes his hip before sliding his hand slowly up Cas’ side, then around to the small of his back as he licks his way into Cas’ mouth. He lets Doc take the weight of his body as he focuses on the feel of lips against his, tongue warm in his mouth and exploring. Cas wraps his arms around Doc’s neck as Doc shifts their bodies, not ready to let go just yet. Cas sucks slowly on Doc’s tongue, then runs his own over it, wanting to continue kissing, but unsure of the endearment and heat that run through him when Doc moans. His eyes fly open as Doc turns them so he can press Cas against the building. He gasps as Doc presses quick kisses down his neck, mustache an extra brush that makes his skin sensitive. Doc captures his mouth again, a hard press against him, bodies flush against each other, as Doc’s tongue explores his mouth again, encourages him closer until he finds himself kissing into Doc’s mouth, tasting.

The hand that Doc had in his hair shifts around to his jaw, thumb rubbing circles into his skin as Doc uses his grip to encourage Cas to tilt his head down just a bit. Cas finds himself focusing on Doc’s other hand, which moves from his back to his hip as Doc pulls him close. That hand slides over his ass and then down his thigh, pulling at his leg, encouraging him to lift it. Then he pushes Cas back into the well. Doc squeezes Cas’ leg, shifting so that they’re slotted more firm against each other, rocking into him as he pushes his tongue back into Cas’ mouth. Their hips shift, they grind slowly against each other. Cas gasps at the feeling of their erections sliding against each other. He finds himself gripping Doc tightly as the intensity of the feeling. Doc’s teeth capture Cas’ lips briefly as he pulls away, eases Cas’ leg down instead of wrapping it around himself. Doc shifts back so that they’re still close, but not pressing against each other. Cas opens his eyes and licks his lips, not quite ready to let go. Doc pants slightly, shifts closer, then rests his forehead against Cas’ as they both catch their breath. Cas forces himself to take a deep breath as he resists the urge to pull Doc close again. 

Dean and Wynonna are waiting. They were only going to kiss.

Cas takes another deep breath before he says, “You were right, that was better. Thank you.”

Doc chuckles as he smooths out Cas’ coat. “No, thank you.”

Doc takes several more moments to smooth out Cas’ clothes, for them to catch their breathes. He waits until Cas stands, before he tugs his own clothes back into place, then takes Cas’ hand again pulling him out of the alleyway. Dean is leaning against the Impala with his arms crossed. “Do I want to know?”

“He wanted to kiss me. I was amendable,” Cas answers.

Dean groans. Wynonna protests, “I didn’t get to watch!”

Doc pats Cas on the back and makes his way over the car, getting into the back with Wynonna and telling her, “You should kiss him sober, it was amazing, we should compare.”

“Doc you gossip,” Wynonna teases as she leans into him, wrapping one of his arms around herself, “Sounds like a plan.”

Dean groans as he gets into the driver’s seat. “Is this a seduce Cas plan?”

Cas closes the passenger side door and frowns at all of them. “This is what you were discussing before I arrived?”

“You’re pretty and we needed a distraction,” Wynonna smirks. “Unless Dean wants to get a case of if you want something done right you ought to do it yourself?”

Cas frowns at Dean, then looks back at her and Doc. “I did enjoy kissing you.”

Doc grins. 

“I’d like a kiss too, when I’m sober,” Wynonna puts in. “If that’s alright with you.”

“Dean,” Cas starts to asks. “Is that amendable with…”

“It’s your sex life,” Dean interrupts. “Or kissing life, the only person it needs to be amendable to is you.”

Cas blinks at him. Doc meets Dean’s eyes briefly, before he leans his head back and tilts his hat forward. He closes his eyes and wraps an arm around Wynonna as she leans into him with a yawn, “Dean, you’re the one that wanted to stay sober. I have to tease you or we won’t enjoy being related.”

Doc opens his eyes to glance at her. Dean shakes his head, but Doc sees the smile tugging Dean’s lips. Doc settles back against the seat, both Wynonna and Dean can always use more family.


End file.
